The Fire Angel
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: He watched her dance, and over time he began to love his fiery goddess. One day in the rain he had to show this to her and make her his for good with no intentions of failing.


He watched her; she danced and danced in the rain. Rain wasn't a huge fan of rain but he didn't think she was either. But yet here they were both rain soaked but she danced for whatever reason she felt like she needed to. He'd caught her before in his scowling walk of the grounds, too pissed off to even bother watching if he was heading full tilt towards someone else's sanctuary. He'd never said a word just stayed in the bushes hidden, burnished gold hair catching his eyes, and then he saw it. The flicker of flames that danced around her the glow she gave off that even he had to shield his eyes from at first. But he grew used to it and she must have instinctually turned it down to be around the forest fauna. Everything about her was beautiful, not that he'd admit it to her face when he saw her otherwise, he'd stare at her sometimes knowing the pull of the fire that was in her veins that just begged him to control it like his own flame. He couldn't make the fire but she could and while it made him jealous he couldn't forever be jealous of the golden skinned goddess of his dreams. So many times she sat in class ahead of him and he was tempted to touch her hair, if only to see if it was as soft as he'd imagined it to be. But every time he'd get a dreamy and very much not like him normally look he'd be ribbed on by his so called friends. Which was why he was sitting there in the Indian position staring at her in the rain as she danced soaked to the bone just like him and it was painfully obvious to him how much he wanted her. Finally he just gave up his contemplative watching and chose to join her; if she burned him it would be worth it just to touch her finally.

With eyes closed she'd danced, wanted to just be free and back at home. A homesickness that claimed her every moment at the school, she'd felt lost in the sea of technology feeling antiquated to it. But her eyes snapped open at the feel of fingers on her waist, face shocked and somewhat indignant that she'd been interrupted in such a personal way. Cerulean eyes looked into his and she was angry enough by then to almost turn into her fiery form. But found lips pressed against hers forcing a reaction to either push him away or accept his gentle violation. But the feeling of fire rushed threw her veins, drawing her into him like he was home. And she closed her eyes kissing him back. Arms wrapped around her back sliding down to grip her backside, tugging her closer so that she was flat pressed against him. And for a moment her eyes fluttered open in brief surprise, leaving a pink blush on her cheeks that he'd never see because his eyes were pressed tightly shut as he kissed her more passionately then any man had back at home. They'd seen her as a princess someone to gain power for marriage. He didn't seem to see that. And the four inches that was between them in height meant that her abdomen was pressed into a part of him she didn't know if he intentionally meant to do so with. So she ended up becoming still, her naivety about American males left her lacking in this department and the fact she'd not taken full advantage of her homes freedom for everyone when it came to sex hindered more then anything she'd felt with technologic inadequacy. And much to her dismay he must have noticed it because he pulled away, both there lips full and pink from kissing. But in his eyes she could see that fire and with that she could see as well the lust. But the last thing she wanted was to just be a throw away object of affection.

The last logical thought out of his mind had gone before he kissed her. And he couldn't see anything past the pink of her full lips that he'd kissed that way. He wanted her in the worst way possible and he wanted to make her his. But his brain had diverted blood away from his brain so anything that he could have said before went away vanishing till all he could do was push his fiery angel back against a tree and kiss her hard again not gentle or coy with his intentions. His hands found her hips and jerked them roughly back against him, lifting her up with adrenaline and lust strength not in a mood to remember he'd not be able to keep that sort of weight up for all he'd intended to do to her. He'd closed the height difference between them, using his own body weight to keep her pinned to the tree as he devoured her lips. He found that he could use one hand to run over her outer thigh and up her side till he found her chest, gripping her a little too hard in his fervor causing her to yelp. That's what brought back a little more brain power to him as his hips were pinned against hers, any movement she made grinding them together. That's when he noticed the innocence in her face and actions. And for that moment he was embarrassed by his actions. He'd almost ruined his goddess of fire without thinking of her needs and if she wanted what he did. Letting her down he stood a little away from her, the rain falling even harder on his skin.

Just standing there looking at him, chest heaving from the lack of oxygen of them kissing for so long without even taking a break, and her not exactly learned enough to breath threw her nose. For the first time in a while she'd not been homesick, and realized that maybe he could be her home. And with that she knocked him to the ground, mud splattering over both of them as she kissed him. Neither could agree while they were kissing as to who was going to have control. They struggled rolling over and over in the mud till they were coated in it. But in the end he'd pinned her down on a very soggy patch of grass and kept her hands above her head in one hand, the other keeping him up just enough that he could look down on her. There hips stayed pressed against each other though, he took the time to smile at her one that filled his eyes with happiness. That night he made her his, in the comfort of a warm bed that was dry as well. But that moment in the rain was the true time they became each others fire. Two lonely people, the princess Amara Aquilla with the misunderstood bad boy John Allerdyce found that they weren't lonely anymore as long as they had each other.


End file.
